The rest of his life
by Muffins Planned
Summary: She smiled at the sight of father and son, and how naturally it looked. -House and Cameron after their son has been born-
1. Daniel House

**The rest of his life**

In the dimly lit room she could only make out the shape of him standing by the window looking at the street outside while mumbling stories about things that didn't really matter. About his bike and how he would never let him ride on it no matter how good he was at puppy dog faces. She smiled at the sight of father and son, and how naturally it looked. She had been worried, mostly during the last couple of weeks when she was trying to set everything up and he seemed reluctant to help; but now, with him here, she felt silly for doubting him for a second.

There wasn't a thing Gregory House couldn't do if he tried.

"Don't worry about it, I wouldn't let you do it even if you wanted to" she told him, and he looked over his shoulder and looked at her where she was lying in her bed.

"Done sleeping now?" he asked as he slowly limped over to the bed, careful with their baby in his hands.

"For a while, anyway" she scooted over a little so that he could lay down next to her. With one hand around her shoulders and holding their son in the other he slowly started humming a slow tune that she didn't recognize. She looked at her baby and once again felt her heart swell painfully.

"He's perfect" she smiled and kissed her boyfriend's cheek "Thank you" she whispered in his ear. They looked each other in the eyes before turning to look at the baby again.

"You're welcome" he answered with a smug smile, and she laughed slightly and gently slapped his shoulder.

"I'm serious" she told him, and he shrugged still keeping his eyes on the small boy wrapped in a white blanket Allison's mother had knitted for her when she was a baby, and now she had passed it onto her son. His eyes were still swollen, and his jaw was pressed in, he had tiny fists he seemed to have little control of, and the same with his feet. It amazed them both that they had together created this boy.

"So can we agree on a name now?" he asked amused, since they over the past few months had argued over names and unable to get along during those moments they had tried to sit down to agree on a name.

"Wouldn't it be easier just to name him after someone?" she asked him with a laugh. "Cause I don't like the name Hugo and you know why, and I like the name Victor which you seem to hate..." she trailed off and looked at the small boy "He doesn't look like a Victor anyway" she pointed out and rested her head against his shoulder, stroking the underside of her son's foot that stuck out of the blanket.

"Like James?" he asked, and she shrugged.

"Why not?" she asked looking up at him, and he let out a heartly laugh, startling their son into crying.

"Oh no" he let his head roll back and hit the soft mattress behind them. "Schh" he picked him up and stroked his back soothingly. "It's ok, only daddy laughing" she smiled at the sight of him trying to comfort his son, and stuck her lip out to stop herself from crying, but it didn't work. "Not you too!" his eyes widened as he realized he now had two people to comfort.

"I'm hormonal ok!" she defended herself, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes, but only winding up crying even more.

"And that's the excuse you've had for the past nine months" he smirked.

"Eight" she corrected him "I didn't know I was pregnant the first month"

"Same same" he commented just as their son stopped crying "I think it's worrying that your son stops crying when you start crying"

"I have to agree..." she smiled, and watched as their son's eyelids grew heavy and he fell asleep.

"What do you think about Daniel?" he asked after a while, and looked at his girlfriend.

"I love it" she replied in the middle of a yawn.

"Good, so you're going back to sleep now?" he asked.

"Uh huh"

"I'll join you two soon" he told her as he stood up to put Daniel in his bassinet that stood by the bed.

"Night Greg, Night Daniel" she mumbled.

And Greg House was once again the only one awake, and watched his sleeping family with a smile. He could live with this, he decided, and lay down next to the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.


	2. General Hospital

So I decided to continue with this. Might come some new short chapters every now and then. So look out for this one!

* * *

His feet were resting on the coffee table, dangerously close to a newly poured coffee cup. He sighed with relief, finally some rest. He had run around all day trying to catch up with his son Daniel. But it was pointless. His five year old son could out run him any day.

"Guess what daddy!" Daniel shouted as he jumped up on the couch, making him jump up in surprise. The coffee cup landed on the floor.

"Jesus..." he muttered and glanced at his son, who hadn't reacted at all. "What, Danny?" he asked patiently trying to wind down yet again. His son was going to give him a heart attack one of these days.

"Y'know General Hospital" he stated with a slight lisp, since he had dropped his first tooth just a few days previous. It had been dramatic and Daniel was scared he would soon look like the old man next door, and paced around the apartment crying 'I'm too young to be old!'. Allison had obviously jumped in and assured him that as long as he brushed his teeth every morning and every night he wouldn't look like that any time soon. That had worked wonders.

"No, what?" he asked, watching him bounce slightly on the couch with a big smile.

"If you take it's intinals it is G H, like your name daddy!" he squeeled.

"I have the same initials as General Hospital?" he opened his mouth in horror and Daniel nodded in agreement. "Scary"

"Not really daddy" he said as a matter of fact, and stopped bouncing to sit down next to his father and watch tv with him. "Monstertrucks!" he squealed loudly "I like the Gravedigger the most..."


End file.
